Ortodonti sammanfattning
= '''VÄXT, BETTUTVECKLING – MR''' - Ortodonti (raka tänder) innebär #1. Analys av käkarnas växt och bettutveckling i framtiden #2. Avvikelse i käkar (basal avvikelse), bettet (dentoalveolär) och behandlingsbehov #3. Behandling av avvikelser i käkar och bett – flytta ök, uk eller tänder - Ortodonti påverkar #1. Käkarnas växtmönster – bettöppna hos pat med djupt bett #2. Tillväxten i ök-suturer innan de sluts (uk-suturen sluts vid 1 års ålder och kan inte påverkas) #3. Tändernas position – tar längre tid, främst detta som påverkas för vuxna - Kraniofacial tillväxt regleras av #1. Genetik – hur stora käkarna blir, tändernas form #2. Miljö – sugovanor, trauma #3. Funktion – tänder kan elongera eller buckalställas beroende på hur vi biter - Ansiktet börjar utvecklas i fostervecka 4-9 - Ortognat = käkarna står rätt, prognat = ena käken står för långt fram, retrognat = för långt bak - Förändring foster à vuxen individ – skallen tar mindre del av kroppslängd - Käkar tar en större del av skallen hos vuxna (plats för tänder) än hos nyfödda (hjärnan prioriteras) - Ansiktet är uppdelat i 1/3 där nedre 1/3 varierar mest, kort nedre 1/3 djupt bett, lång öppet bett =SKALLENS TILLVÄXT SKER I TVÅ TILLVÄXTOMRÅDEN= #1. Suturer – direkt benbildning, små öar som mineraliseras och möts i suturer – ök, uk *o Suturen i uk sluts vid 1 år och ligger vid mittlinjen *o Sutur i ök sluts vid 10 år (horisontell för ök sagitallt), 15-20 år (vertikal för ök transversellt) #2. Synkondroser – indirekt benbildning med broskförlagor som ersätts av ben – skallbasen *o Kan använda dessa små broskförlagor som referenspunkter vid röntgenanalys av tillväxt *o Punkt som slutat växa vid 7 år (röd cirkel) blir referenspunkt för käktillväxt efter 7 års ålder =DEFINITIONER= - Modellering = nybildning av ben - Remodellering/drift = ben byggs om inuti och förflyttas på så sätt, ex. vid styrketräning *o Mur där man hackar bort på ena sidan (- osteoklaster) och bygger på andra (+ osteoblaster) - Displacering/translation = förflyttning av hela benet genom tillväxt i suturer *o Jämför remodellering där förflyttningen av benet sker genom ombyggnad inuti själva benet *o En vagn (sutur) som drar iväg ett stenblock (benet) - Apposition = benpålagring på utsidan vid periostet eller insidan vid benmärgen =VÄXT I ÖK= - Tillväxten sker i suturer (ex. i gommen) och tuberområdet - Tillväxtriktningen framåt-neråt - Både displacering i suturer och remodellering av benet *o Displacering eftersom suturer i ök gommen är öppna i 10 år respektive 15-20 år =VÄXT I UK= - Tillväxten sker i kondylen och apposition (benpålagring) på ramus baksida - Tillväxtriktningen framåt-neråt - Bara remodellering av ramus – benpålagring på baksida och benresorption på framsida *o Ingen displacering då suturer i uk sluts vid 1 års ålder och inte kan växa mer - Genom resorption på ramus framsida får de efterkommande perm tänderna plats - Käkarna växer alltså bakåt genom benpålagring på baksidan =TILLVÄXTHASTIGHET EFTER FÖDSELN (POSTNATALT)= - Kroppslängd (general) – spurt vid födsel och puberteten för att sen bli färdig vid 20 års ålder - Köngsmognad (genital) – långsamt i början, sen en spurt kring puberteten - Hjärnan (neural) – växer snabbt i början när hjärnan bildas - Adenoider (lymphoid) – körtlar bakom näsan bildas större än vad de ska vara och tillbakabildas sen *o Adenoider kan trycka tungan mot tänderna fram till sena växelbettet och ge ett öppet bett - ÖK – färdigvuxen snabbare än UK - UK – färdigvuxen långsammare än ÖK *o Vid prenormalt bett förvärras bettfelet tills UK är färdigvuxen – kan behöva avvakta beh *o Vid postnormalt bett är det snarare en fördel att UK fortsätter växa - Kan utnyttja tillväxtspurter i unga åldrar - Avvakta kirurgi tills ÖK och UK är färdigvuxna - Ha respekt för sista tillväxten som kommer sagittalt och vertikalt vid 18 år - Vuxna *Käkbenet smalnar av och tänderna mesialvandrar à blir trängre i fronten Visdomständer påverkar inte trångställning =SAMBAND KROPPSVÄXT SAMT SUTURER OCH KONDYLERS TILLVÄXT= - Växer man mycket i kroppslängd växer även suturer och kondyler - Flickor har sin tillväxtspurt tidigare än pojkar och är tidigare färdigvuxna - Teoretiskt är det bästa att matcha sin ortodonti när tillväxtspurten kommer kring 12-14 år - Svårt göra praktiskt och tima in pga individuella variationer – när har just min pat sin tillväxtspurt? =PRIMÄRT BETT (MJÖLKTÄNDER) DS01 2,5-6 ÅR= - 20 stycken, kvadrant 5-8, 01-05 - Primära tänders frambrott vid 8 mån-2,5 år sen har man dessa till 6 års ålder - 04 och 05 är primära ”molarer” - Vitare och mer abraderade än perm tänder - Käken växer i bredd och prim tänder är glesställda à ökad plats i fronten - Extra plats (primatluckor) mesialt 03 ök och distalt 03 uk à ökad plats i sidopartierna - Mindre variationer än i perm bettet – liten HÖB och VÖB, inte mycket klass II och III - Om anlag för perm tänder ligger för långt lingualt exar man prim tanden så de kan eruptera - Erupterar inte kontralateralen strax efter den första kan anlag saknas eller så finns eruptionshinder Eruptionstid prim tänder i mån – inga könsskillnader, kan variera m flera mån, Box 5.1 pedbok Ordning 12435 =TIDIGT VÄXELBETT DS1M1 6-9 ÅR= - Får perm 1, 2, 6 - Nyerupterade perm tänder har mamelloner - Trångställning normalt i denna ålder - Uk incisiver erupterar lingualt, lätt roterade, trångställda - Ök 2 erupterar palatinalt om 1 pga platsbrist - Ök 2 är lätt distaltippad (ugly duckling) – detta normaliseras när ök 3 erupterar - Diastema vanligt 11/21, minskar igen när 2or erupterar =SENT VÄXELBETT DS3M1 10-12 ÅR= - Får perm 3, 4, 5, 7 – rötterna färdigbildas senare - Ger Leeway space Retinerade 3or i ök (2-3%) och uk (sällan) - I ök anläggs 3or palatinalt långt från eruptionsplatsen och förflyttas sen buckalt - Ugly duckling – tecken på retinerade 3or när perm 2an tippar mycket distalt - Om du inte kan palpera 3or buckalt i omslagsvecket vid 8-10 år *o Rtg i två projektioner för att se om aplasi eller ektopisk eruption palatinalt/in i granntänder *o Ex av 03 om 3an ligger palatinalt, inte resorberat roten på 03 och pat är i sena växelbettet *o Överväg ex av kontralateralen för att 3an ska få plats att eruptera *o Följ upp med rtg efter 6 mån och 12 mån *o Om 3an inte ändrat eruptionsriktning à kirurgisk friläggning/framdragning *o Hos äldre pat har tanderuptionen slutat à gå direkt på kirurgisk friläggning/framdragning =PERMANENT BETT DS4M2/DS5 13- ÅR= - 28 stycken (32 med visdomständer), kvadrant 1-4, x1-x8 - Variationen (aplasi, konstig form) ligger ofta hos perm 2, 5 och 8 - Sitter det kvar prim tänder och man inte har anlag för motsvarande perm tand kan man antingen *o Exa prim tanden om den är sjuk – senare lucksluta eller implantat *o Behålla prim tanden om den är frisk – men risk att prim tand hamnar i infraocklusion senare Eruptionstid perm tänder i år – för pojkar, flickor några mån före, kan variera m flera år, Box 5.2 Ordning - ÖK 612 4537 3 kommer sent à påverkas vid platsbrist - UK 612 3457 5 kommer sent à påverkas vid platsbrist - 7 har ju plats distalt så den påverkas inte lika mycket vid platsbrist Ökad plats för permanenta tänder fås genom I fronten #1. Käken fortsätta växa i bredd #2. Glesställning vid prim tänder gör att de 7mm bredare perm incisver får plats #3. Proklinering av perm incisiver (lutar buckalt) à större båglängd #4. Tillgänglig plats i fronten varierar med åldern (se tabeller) *o 5-åringar har platsöverskott *o 7-åringar har stor platsbrist när perm 1, 2, 6 erupterar *o 12-åringar, särskilt tjejer, har lite platsbrist i fronten I sidopartier #1. Extra plats (primatluckor) mesialt 03 ök och distalt 03 uk #2. Leeway space (sent växelbett) – perm 3, 4, 5 smalare än prim 3, 4, 5 à ger neutralrelation klass I *o Perm 3, 4, 5 erupterar à 1mm extra i ök, 2,5mm i uk à perm uk 6a mesialvandrar à ger neutralrelation klass I '''BIOMEKANIK – MR''' =TYPER AV FÖRFLYTTNINGAR= - Extrusion (15-25 gram kraft) drar ut tanden från käkbenet - Intrusion (15-25g kraft) trycker in tanden i käkbenet - Rotation tanden roterar kring sin längsaxel - Tippning (75g kraft) tanden tippas åt något håll - Parallellförflyttning/translation (150g kraft) hela tanden flyttas (krona och rot), svårast att göra - Förankring står still, tar spjärn mot, där motkraften hamnar, klammerplåts basplatta, 6an vid EOD, mikroimpl, TPB =KRAFT= - Kontinuerlig kraftpåverkan – material i NiTi, tandställning som är i munnen hela tiden - Avbruten kraftpåverkan – ståltrådar, avtagbar tandställning, korsade gummidrag tappar kraft - Friktion – uppstår mellan material, en grov båge i brackets ger mer friktion än en smal båge Newtons andra lag - Accelerationen av ett objekt går i samma riktning som kraften och beror på kraftens storlek och objektets massa, F = m * a - Stora tänder med flera rötter (högre m) kommer kräva större kraft (f) för att flyttas (a) - Förankrar man till många tänder (högre m) flyttas dessa mindre (a) än den enstaka tanden Newtons tredje lag - Vid varje kraft finns en lika stor motkraft i motsatt riktning - Klammerplåt som expanderar ök med en kraft (1) utövar lika stor kraft i motsatt riktning bak mot basplattan och 6orna som den förankrar mot (2) Masspunkt (center of resistance) - Den punkt på tanden där parallellförflyttning fås om man applicerar en kraft - Enrotiga tänder – 1/3 rotlängd från benkanten - Flerrotiga tänder – 1-2 mm under furken - Varierar beroende på rotlängd (rotresorption) och alveolarutskottets höjd (parodontit) - Om kraften inte går genom masspunkten fås tippning - Mest tippning vid avtagbar tandställning, parallellförflyttning vid fast tandställning Rotationspunkt (center of rotation) - Den punkt som tanden roterar kring - Varierar beroende på var kraften appliceras (se A,B,C) =FAST TANDSTÄLLNING= - Varje bracket (fäste) utformas efter hur den enskilda tanden ska stå i tandbågen - Brackets har vinklar i sig hur tanden ska stå buckolingualt (torque) och mesiodistalt (angulering) - Om pat kommer med lossnade brackets à sätt bara tillbaka om du vet exakt hur de ska stå - Annars risk att brackets sätts fel och tanden tippar, extruderar, intruderar eller roterar fel - Först tunna trådar för att ta bort tippningar och sen tjocka trådar för att räta upp tänderna =BENETS UPPBYGGNAD= - 65% mineral – hydroxylapatit - 35% protein – kollagen typ 1, benspecifika proteiner - Osteoblaster – benbildande, lever några månader, kan dela sig - Osteocyter – osteoblaster som byggts in i benet, lever 15-20 år, styr benbildning- och resorption - Lining cells – inaktiva osteoblaster - Osteoklaster – benresorberande, lever några veckor, kan inte dela sig, rekryteras till platsen - Hela skelettet byts ut efter 5-10 år genom benremodellering =FAKTORER SOM REGLERAR BENREMODELLERING= #1. Belastning – belastas à starkare ben, tanden exas à ingen belastning à benresorption #2. Systemiska – hormoner #3. Lokala – inflmediatorer såsom prostaglandiner och cytokiner, dessa som ortodonti använder sig av =KRAFT OCH INFLAMMATION GER TANDFÖRFLYTTNING= - Kraft applicerad på en tand ger en trycksida och en dragsida(Sandstedt 1905, Meikle 2006) - Inflammationsreaktionen är nyckeln för tandförflyttningen, bildas prostaglandiner och cytokiner(Davidovitch 1975, Yamasaki 1980, Sandy 1984, Meghji 1988) - Trycksida *o Sätter igång tandförflyttning, om ingen trycksida à ingen dragsida à ingen tandförflyttning *o Nekrotiska hyalina zoner bildas *o Indirekt benresorption via osteoklaster – nekrotiska hyalina zoner har inga blodkärl à osteoklasterna måste färdas dit indirekt via omkringliggande områden (märgrumssidan) *o Underminerad resorption som tar 2-4 v - Dragsida *o Benbildning via osteoblaster *o Remodellering av fibrer *o Cellproliferation *o Okänt hur det går till molekylärt - Nekrotiska hyalina zoner (Reitan 1951) *o Kraften ska vara låg och kontinuerlig, är den för stor stannar tandregleringen upp *o Tippning à kraften fördelas på lilla ytan där tand har kontakt med ben à vävnaden kläms sönder à nekrotiska hyalina zoner (blåa boxar) *o Parallellförflyttningà kraften fördelas på större yta à färre nekrotiska hyalina zoner *o Normalt får man nekrotiska hyalina zoner i början av tandreglering *o Kroppen tar sen bort dessa på 2-4 v (underminerad resorption) innan tandregl. kan fortsätta *o Aktivera därför tandställningen var 2-4 v *o Aktiverar du veckovis kan inte nekrotiska hyalina zoner tas bort à tandreglering avstannar Osteoklaster aktiveras via odontoblaster #1. Hormoner, cytokiner och prostaglandiner binder till osteoblaster #2. Osteoblaster frisätter RANKL och M-CSF och flyttar sig så osteoklaster kommer åt benet #3. Osteoklaster aktiveras av RANKL #4. Osteoklaster fäster sig på benytan och utför benresorption =KLINISKA ASPEKTER= - Tandreglering efter trauma kan ge rotresorption då skyddslagret är borta och osteoklaster resorberar - Ingen tandreglering på pat med inflammatoriska sjukdomar, parod, apikal parod eftersom de ger ökad inflammation och en ökad, okontrollerad tandreglering - Anti-inflammatoriska NSAID, kortison, steroider à minskad infl à minskad tandreglering - Bensjukdomar – benskörhet stimulerar osteoklaster à ökad tandreglering - Mediciner som påverkar benet – bisfosfonater hämmar osteoklaster à minskad tandreglering - Ankylotiska tänder och implantat – kan inte tandregleras eftersom de inte får tryck- och dragsida - Tandreglering hos pat som fått benersättningsmaterial *o Bio-Oss – funkar sämre, osteoklaster kan inte fästa in då det är kalvben som inte resorberas *o Emdogain, Bio Active Glass – funkar, ersätts av normalt ben US, DIAGNOS, BEHANDLING – AW =BETTAVVIKELSER I PRIMÄRA BETTET (DIMBERG 2011)= - Hög prevalens (70% vid 3 år, 60% vid 7 år) – många barn du us har avvikelser utan ett behbehov - Prenormalt bett, öppet bett och stor HÖB minskar från 3 till 7 år – när man slutar med sugovana - Korsbett med tvångsföring är vanligare än frontal invertering med tvångsföring =BETTAVVIKELSER I PERMANENTA BETTET= - Utrymme – trångställning och platsöverskott (25%, 10%) - Sagittalt – postnormalt och stor HÖB (25%, 15%) - Vertikalt – djupt bett (20%) - Transversalt – korsbett och saxbett (10%, 7%) - Aplasi (6%) #0. INFORMATION - Patienten – anamnes, klinisk us - Foton – 4 extraorala front, leende, sneD, profil, 5 intraorala - Studiemodeller – SVT, dentoalv avvikelser, inslaget i artikulator för att se käkrelationer, - Röntgen – profilrtg för att se om basal-dentoalv avvikelse, panorama, apikal rtg för anlag 1. ANAMNES - Problemställning - Bakgrund - Pats syn på sitt bett och förväntningar – vad tycker du om dina tänder? - Sjukdomar *o Motoriska – försvårar OH kring tandställning *o Neuropsykiatriska ADHD, autism – behöver extra stödbehandling *o Nickelallergi – pat tolerar dock oftast nickel i tandställningar - Mediciner *o Anti-infl – kortison, steroid, NSAID hämmar den inflammationsberoende tandregleringen *o Bisfosfonater – försämrar läkning vid ortognatkirurgi - Ärftlighet i släkten – större risk för recidiv om andra i släkten har samma problem - Tidigare exade tänder - Tidigare ortobehandling och dess resultat – kan behöva använda annan tandställning 2. EXTRAORALT - Ansiktsform – rund, oval, triangulär - Mittlinje – ök mot näsan och uk mot hakan, kan justeras om man ska exa - Normal/konvex/konkav profil, hur ansiktets 1/3 står mot varandra - Munandning, haka, läppslut, mentalisaktivitet - Konkav à var försiktig med att exa eftersom profilen ändras mkt då - Konvex med bra läppslut à kan man vara mer frikostig med ex 3. DENTALSTADIUM - DS 01 prim tänder erupterar - DS 02 prim tänder erupterat, primärt bett - DS 1 perm incisiver erupterar, tidigt växelbett - DS 2 perm incisver erupterat, mellanperiodens växelbett - DS 3 perm hörntänder och premolarer erupterar, sent växelbett - DS 4 perm hörntänder och premolarer erupterat, ungt permanent bett - ”DS 5” fullt perm tänder, vuxet bett, skrivs om man ej registrerar molarer - M 0 första perm molaren erupterar - M 1 första perm molaren erupterat - M 2 andra perm molaren erupterat - M 3 tredje perm molaren erupterat - Kombinerar DS och M, exempelvis DS3 M1 visar att pat är i sent växelbett - För att se om det är aplasi på ngn sida, om pat är tidig/sen i bettutveckling 4. RÖNTGEN - Anlag, aplasier, retinerade tänder, ektopisk eruption, övrig patologi 5. SAGITTALT - Utgå från 6or, komplettera med 3or vid svårigheter och gör en sammanvägning på hela bettet - Vid mesialvandringar – utgå från 6ors ursprungliga position - Höger/vänster 6or, 3or - A I, neutral *o Mb kusp i ök 6a biter i buckala fossan på uk 6a, uk 3a halv kuspbredd framför ök - A II, postnormal, överbett *o Db kusp i ök 6a biter i buckala fossan i uk 6a, uk 3a mer än halv kuspbredd bakom ök *o II:1 proklinerade överkäksincisiver (buckalt ställda) *o II:2 retroklinerade överkäksincisiver (lingualt ställda), uk är som instängd bakom ök - A III, prenormal, underbett, med eller utan frontal invertering *o Mesial del i ök 6a bakom distal del på uk 6a, uk 3a mer än halv kuspbredd framför ök *o Ofta ses retroklinerade uk-incisiver - Kant-i-kant, kik - Kusp-mot-kusp, kmk – kusparna står mot varandra och biter inte i fossorna HÖB – normal 2-3 mm, behindikation över 6 mm, avstånd bucc uk-inc ök, minus prenorm/inv. front 6. VERTIKALT - Djupt bett med/utan gingival påbitning – VÖB över 6 mm eller pat biter sig i gommen - Öppet bett frontalt/lateralt och vilken sida – mät där det är störst, minst 2 mm mellan två tandpar - Frontal invertering – incisiver eller hörntänder i ök biter lingualt om uk - Ej färdigerupterade tänder – ingen diagnos, invänta tills eruptionen är färdig för att diagnosticera - VÖB – normal 2-3 mm, avstånd incisalskären vid ihopbitning, minustecken om öppet bett 7. TRANSVERSELLT - Normalt – buckala kuspar i ök står utanför uk - Korsbett uni/bilat tvångsfört/icke-tvångsfört– buckala kuspar i uk står utanför ök - Saxbett uni/bilat tvångsfört/icke-tvångsfört – kuspar helt ling/buck om varandra, kan ge elongation - Kant-mot-kant - Mittlinjeförskjutning – för ök fyll i Raphe-medianplanet 5mm bakom 11,21 och bakåt, lägg linjal utefter linjen och förläng fram för att se om ök är förskjuten, för uk överför öks mittlinje till uks tandbåge och se om uk avviker från öks mittlinje 8. BETTFUNKTION - Tvångsfört korsbett – korsbett och transversell glidning på minst 2 mm mellan IP-RP *o Tumsugning à kindmuskler aktiveras och tungan sänks à tandbågen i ök blir smalare à pat måste glida med uk åt ett håll (tvångsföra) för att få bra ocklusion i IP *o Tvångsföringen och glidningen mellan IP och RP visar på en dentoalveolär avvikelse - Tvångsförd frontal invertering – frontal invertering i IP och man biter kant-i-kant i RP - Tvångsföring är en behandlingsindikation eftersom det #1. Påverkar framtida bettutveckling – tänderna kan eruptera konstigt #2. Leder till assymetrisk utveckling – pat lärt sig hålla uk sidoförskjuten #3. Tyder på ökad muskelaktivitet på korsbettsidan – ev. en koppling med symtomgivande TMD #4. Bettet är ostabilt - Mittlinjen går åt det håll som tvångsföringen är - Icke-tvångsfört – avvikelsen samma i RP och IP utan glidning à basal avvikelse och svårare att beh. - Gapförmåga – få in 2/3 fingrar - Sugovanor – napp, tumme, tungpressning, placerar uk-läppen bakom incisiverna (liptrap) - Pågående tanderuption (barn) à kan beh både icke-tvångsfört och tvångsfört korsbett för att tänderna ska få en chans att hamna på rätt plats igen - Tanderuptionen färdig (vuxen) à beh bara tvångsförda korsbett 9. UTRYMME I TANDBÅGEN - Mäts med skjutmått mesialt 6a à mittlinje, alternativt distalt om 2an ifall incisverna erupterat - Sammanställs till en diagnos på varje käke - Lätt +/- 0-2mm - Måttlig +/- 2-4 mm - Grav +/- över 4 mm - Glesställning + – finns mer plats än vad som behövs - Trångställning - – finns mindre plats än vad som behövs - För att veta om trång/gles måste du veta vilka tänder som ska få plats och vilka som har anlag, rtg - Med en tandbreddstabell kan man få en uppfattning om tandbredderna på ej erupterade tänder - Perm 3, 4, 5 behöver 23mm plats i ök, 22mm plats i uk - Apikalbas – liten, normal, stor, apikalt om rotspetsarna, fås via profilrtg och känna på studiemodell - Apikalbasens roll om man saknar tänder *o Liten à ortodontiskt luckslutning *o Stor apikalbas à ersätts med protetik - Apikalbasens roll vid trångställning *o Liten à ex nära trst, bilat 4 premol, ev transpal.bar (TPB) efter så 6or ej mesialvandrar *o Stor à expandera dentoalv (luta tänder) eller basalt (sutur) 10. AVVIKELSER PÅ ENSTAKA TÄNDER - Aplasi/agenesi/undertal – vanligt på 2or, premol, uk-inc, syns på apikal rtg/stående btw - Övertal – kallas mesiodens om övertal i ök-incisiver - Diastema mediale – glesställning i fronten, minskar igen när 2or erupterar - Tandform – tapptand, som en istapp, ofta tsm med aplasi på 2or eller retinerade 3or - Rotationer och tippningar över 30 grader – utgå från tandens mesiala hörn - Felställningar – tanden står utanför tandbågen buckalt/lingualt/proklinerat/retroklinerat - Transposition – tänder står i fel ordning i tandbågen, ex 11-13-12 - Infraposition – ligger under ocklplan pga ankylos (sammanväxt rotcement-ben), saknat tandanlag eller implantat som inte erupterar - Supraposition/elongerad – ligger över ocklplanet pga att det saknas motbitning - Ektopisk eruption – tand kommer i fel läge, ofta 6or, gör att det ser ut som Angle II - Retinerad tand – tand som inte erupterat inom normal eruptionstid - Korsbitning/saxbitning/enstaka inverterad tand (färre än två tänder) 11.ÖVRIGT - Karies och parodontit – kontraindikationer för tandställning - Mineraliseringsstörningar – förvärras när man etsar och bondar - Abrasion/attrition – svårt att bonda, tandställning lossnar vid bruxism - Traumaskadade tänder – mer benägna att skadas av tandställningen 12.DIAGNOS - Mjukvävnadsprofil inklusive extraoralt – konvex, normal, konkav - Kefalometrisk basal sagittaltt (ANB) – neutral, postnormal, prenormal - Kefalometrisk position av ök (SNA) och uk (SNB) – prognat, ortognat, retrognat - Angle, HÖB - Nedan anges bara om något avviker *o Dentala avvikelser – mesialvandringar, diastema mediale *o Vertikalt *o Transversellt *o Funktionellt – ansträngt läppslut, tvångsförning *o Utrymme – lätt/måttlig/grav för varje käke *o Ställningsfel – rotationer, tippningar över 30 grader *o Övrigt *o Mittlinjeförskjutning, övertal, aplasi, ektopisk eruption, retinerade hörntänder *o Karies, parod, trauma, abrasion, mineraliseringsstörning *o Kefalometriskt – stora incisivlutningar och käkvinkel 13.BEHANDLINGSBEHOV - Estetiskt – luckor, mobbad - Profylaktiskt – traumarisk, exa premolarer för att inte få bettavvikelser i framtiden - Funktionellt – postnormalt, prenormalt, stor HÖB/VÖB, tvångsfört korsbett 14.NÄR BEHANDLING SKA GES - Nu, senare, avvakta tills pat färdigvuxen för ortognatkirurgi osv. 15.BEHANDLINGSMÅL - Minska traumarisk, få bra läppsplut, normalisera bettrelation, estetik osv. 16.BEHANDLINGSPLAN - Tandställning, extraktion, kirurgi 17.BEHANDLINGSTID - Aktiv behandling – ofta 1-2 år - Retention för att hålla bettet efter *o Retainer – rengör tänder, legera med tandtråd, etsa, flow, ska ligga passivt mot tänder *o Essixskena, Jensenplåt - Utebliven effekt kan bero på dålig kooperation, ogynnsam tillväxt - Fås ingen effekt efter 6 mån sätts tandställningen ut 18.PROGNOS - Beror på kooperation, ålder och kvarvarande växt =PROFILRÖNTGEN/KEFALOMETRI= - Ger basala avvikelser sagittalt och vertikalt, tillväxtzoner och tandlutningar, vilka påverkar *o Valet mellan ortodonti och kirurgi – beroende på om det finns basala avvikelser *o Extrahera eller expandera – beroende på liten/stor apikalbas och tandlutning *o God eller dålig prognos - Morfologisk analys – enskild bild som ger relationer i ansiktet, käkar och tänder - Tillväxtanalys – två eller fler bilder tagna vid olika tidpunkter för att bedöma tillväxt - Sätter ut ett antal referenspunkter som man sen mäter avstånd och vinklar mellan - Mätresultatet jämförs med medelvärden à uppskattning om pat avviker från det normala (Mätpunkter – överkurs) - Hårdvävnad – för att se basala relationer *o Nasion (n) – mest anteriora punkten på sutura naso-frontalis (suturen) *o Sella (s) – mittpunkten på sella turcica *o Basion (ba) – skallbasvinkelns nedre spets, mest posteriora och inferiora punkten - Mjukvävnad – för att se konvexitet och mittlinjen - Referenslinjer – stabila och används för att ”luta sig mot” (Tolkning av profilröntgen – överkurs) Basalt sagitallt Basalt vertikalt Tillväxtzoner N-s-ar: lateral skallbasvinkel, anges som N-s-ba Incisivlutning NA: linje mellan nasion och A-punkten, NB: linje mellan nasion och B-punkten I-NA (mm): anger ök-inc protrusion/retrusion i förhållande till NA – protruderade/retruderade ök-inc I-NB (MM): anger uk-inc protrusion/retrusion i förhållande till NB – protruderad/retruderade uk-inc BEHANDLINGSBEHOV – AW =PRIMÄRT BETT, TIDIGT VÄXELBETT, SENT VÄXELBETT= 1. Förhindra att bettavvikelser utvecklas, profylaktisk ortodonti - Ta bort faktorer som kan leda till bettavvikelser *o Sugovana bör brytas om man ser tvångsfört korsbett, öppet bett, ökat HÖB *o Öppet bett och HÖB sluter sig om man bryter sugovanan, men korsbettet är ofta kvar - Undvika odontologiska behandlingar som kan ge bettavvikelser *o Bevara 04-05 till 8 år så pat ej förlorar ben efter ex och 6a mesialvandra m ektopisk eruption 2. Bryta en negativ utveckling, interceptiv ortodonti - Begränsat mål i att ge bättre bettutveckling och tanderuption, inte att få en perfekt tandbåge - Bredda överkäken vid tvångsförda korsbett (quad helix, klammerplåt) - Fixa en frontal invertering (klammerplåt, omvänt EOD) - Ektopisk eruption av 6a *o Avvakta spontaneruption ett halvår *o Distalför 6an m sektionsbåge eller klammerplåt (ej mässingligatur som skadar mjukvävnad) *o Exa inte 05 eftersom en perm 5 sen ska ta dess plats - Övertal/mesiodens 3. Förhindra skador - Postnormalt bett, stor HÖB och ansträng läppslut – traumarisk – aktivator med huvudhätta, EOD - Djupa bett med gingival påbitning – klammerplåt med frontal påbitningsvall, aktivator - Retinerade 3or – rotresorption – rtg, exa 03 om pat i sent växelbett, kirurgisk friläggning/orto framdragning 4. Minska behovet av behandling senare i livet - Grav trångställning – exa tänder för att andra ska kunna eruptera, ofta exa 4 prem. - Aplasi 2or - Aplasi 5or =PERMANENT BETT MED KVARVARANDE VÄXT= 1. Missat/saknat intresse från pat, tidigare inte behandlade avvikelser 2. Psykosociala/estetiska =PERMANENT BETT MED AVSLUTAD VÄXT= 1. Missat/saknat intresse från pat, tidigare inte behandlade avvikelser 2. Psykosociala/estetiska 3. Kombinationsbeh – protetik (aplasi och impl), efter lyckad parodbeh med stora approximalrum 4. Ortognatkirurgi – först när växten i käkarna är avslutad =SAMBAND MELLAN BETTAVVIKELSER OCH… (SBU 2005)= - Parodontit *o Djupt postnormalt bett med gingival påbitning kan ge liten fästeförlust *o Gör inte tandreglering vid aktiv parodontit eftersom tandregleringen ökar, blir okontrollerad *o Tandreglering kan orsaka gingivala retraktioner *o Tandreglering ökar inte risken för att få parodontit - Tuggförmåga– om pat upplever det är jobbigt att tugga behandlar vi, dock inget vetensk. underlag - Små talfel– kan kopplas till bettavvikelser, större talfel har snarare neuromuskulär orsak - Symtomgivande TMD *o Tvångsförda bettbehandlas eftersom man sett ökad muskelaktivitet på korsbettsidan *o TMD debuterar ofta samtidigt som pat får ortodonti i ung ålder, men inget kausalsamband *o Ortodonti, som bara påverkar bettet, har därför värde i att förebygga TMD - Karies – inget samband, stämmer inte om pat säger ”jag behöver tandställning pga karies” - Gingivit – inget samband, snarare kontraindikation för att få tandställning om man har gingivit - Psykosociala/estetik *o Pat söker oftare beh vid stor synlig avvikelse och om pat har blivit retad av det *o Beh de andra viktigare fallen mha prioriteringsindex innan du tar hand om dessa pat =PRIORITERINGSINDEX= - För att gradera bettavvikelsens svårighetsgrad och vem som ska få behandling - Saknar ofta vetenskaplig grund, tar inte hänsyn till ålder och individens önskemål - Socialstyrelsens/Skåneindex, en annan variant är IOTN-DHC - https://folktandvardenskane.se/globalassets/media/pdf/vardgivare_ortodonti/ortodonti--skaneindex.pdf =INFORMATION TILL PATIENTEN= - Vad vi beh – hur stor insats krävs från pat, risker, rotresorption, karies under tandställning? - Stabilitet i framtiden – sugovanor, tungpressning, fortsatt växt kvar för käkarna? - Hur ska vi retinera och hur länge? - Prognos för behandlingen? BEHANDLINGSSTRATEGI – MR =HJÄLPMEDEL= #1. Anpassa funktion – bryta sugovana, tungpressning, åtgärda stora tonsiller som ger andningsbesvär #2. Avtagbar tandställning – aktivator, klammerplåt #3. Enkel fast tandställning – quad helix, EOD, lingualbåge #4. Komplicerad fast tandställning – räls, spectdl eftersom komplicerad behandling #5. Ortognatkirurgi =UTRYMME= - Tidigt växelbett *o Frontal trångställning Avvakta breddtillväxt som ger mer plats i fronten *o Frontal trångställning m invertering Som ”Prenormalt med ev. tvångsförd frontal invertering” *o Trångställning m transversell avvikelse Expansion quad helix, klammerplåt m laterala vallar *o Trångställning i ök med postnorm bett EOD som distaliserar ök molarer och ger mer plats *o Trångställning i ök med basal postnorm Aktivator med huvudhätta *o Ektopisk eruption av 6a Avvakta spontaneruption ett halvår Distalför 6an med sektionsbåge eller klammerplåt Exa inte 05 eftersom en perm 5 sen ska ta dess plats - Sent växelbett/permanent bett *o Trångställning Liten apikalbas à ex nära trångställning, ofta bilateralt 4 premol ev TPB efteråt så 6or ej mesialvandrar Stor apikalbas à expandera dentoalv (luta tänder)/basal (sutur) *o Aplasi 2or Liten apikalbas à luckslutning, stor apikalbas à protetik 5or Ex – alltid i ök, i uk om dålig 05, liten apikalbas, trångst, infrapos Bevara – inte i ök, i uk om inget av ovan uppfylls *o Retinerade 3or Rtg, exa 03 om ung pat, följ upp, kirurgisk friläggn/framdragning =SAGITTALT= - Klass II:1 – proklin inc *o Tidigt växelbett Aktivator (effekt uk), EOD (ök), aktivator m huvudhätta (uk+ök) *o Sent växelbett/permanent bett Fast tandställning med klass II drag (drar ök bak, uk fram), EOD *o Permanent bett Kamouflagebeh vid basal avvikelse – exa prem i ök & fäll in front Ortognatkirurgi vid stor basal avvikelse - Klass II:2 – retroklin inc *o Tidigt växelbett Aktivator Ev proklinera ök-incisiver först m kl-plåt eller fast tandställning, betthöja så uk frigörs från ök så tänder får utrymme att flytta sig *o Sent växelbett/permanent bett Fast tandställn med klass II drag, EOD, betthöja, undvik att exa - Tandställningar för postnormalt bett *o EOD med nackdragl Distalisera 6or, förankring, djupa bett *o EOD med huvudhätta/high pull Öppna bett, förankring *o Aktivator Andresen Aktivator m huvudhätta Öppen aktivator med bara CoCr-skelett - Prenormalt med ev. tvångsförd frontal invertering *o Tidigt växelbett Vid tvångsf frontal inv – kl-plåt i ök som proklinerar ök-incisiver *o Sent växelbett Vid retrognat ök (basal) – stimulera suturtillväxt m omvänt EOD Avvakta om klart ogynnsam växt eller stor avvikelse *o Permanent bett Fast tandställning vid liten avvikelse Ortognatkirurgi vid stor basal avvikelse =VERTIKALT= - Djupt bett *o Tidigt växelbett/sent växelbett Klammerplåt m frontal påbitningsvall för betthöjning sidopartier (vallen gör att bara fronten får kontakt à sidorna elongerar då) Aktivator om även postnormalt bett – den korrigerar båda två *o Permanent bett Fast tandställning ev med frontal påbitningsvall för betthöjning Ortognatkirurgi vid stor basal avvikelse - Öppet bett *o Primärt bett Bryt sugovana *o Tidigt växelbett Bryt sugovana Lingualbåge uk/klammerplåt ök m tunggaller mot tungpressning *o Sent växelbett Bryt sugovana Avvakta adenoid tillbakabildas à spontan slutning av öppet bett *o Permanent bett Extrudera fronten – fast tandställning med vertikala drag Intrudera molar – TPB som trycks mot gommen vid sväljning, repellerande magneter i tandställningen, mikroimplatat i benet som man tar spjärn mot och sluter igen Ortognatkirurgi vid stor basal avvikelse =TRANSVERSELLT= - Korsbitning/saxbitning Korsade gummidrag (cross-elastics) - Korsbett *o Tidigt växelbett Tvångsfört à återskapa bredd – klammerplåt, quad helix Behandla sagitella avvikelser först Finns ett prenormalt bett beh det först à ök åker fram à mer bredd à korsbettet försvinner *o Sent växelbett Vid smal ök (basal) – stimulera suturtillväxt m suturvidgare *o Permanent bett Vid smal ök (basal) – stimulera suturtillväxt m suturvidgare Ortognatkirurgi vid stor basal avvikelse TANDSTÄLLNINGAR =KLAMMERPLÅT= - Indikationer *o Korsbett *o Bredda en för smal transversell ök inför behandling med aktivator *o Djupa bett via frontal påbitningsvall *o Öppna bett via lateral påbitningsvall *o Korrigera enstaka tänder – proklinerade eller retroklinerade ök-incisiver, inverterade tänder *o Bryta ovanor – gör det obehagligt att suga, tungpressa *o Jensenplåt – facialslinga som följer tandkonturen utan aktiva element Uppbyggnad - Basplatta i akryl – täcker hårda gommen till A-linjen och har kontakt med tänderna - Retinerande element – håller klammerplåten på plats *o Adamsklammer – vanligast, på 6or och 4or *o Facialslinga – på fronten, kan aktiveras på looparna för att retroklinera incisiver vid A II:1 *o Buckalklammer – liknar protesklamrar, på 3or och 7or *o Tubklammer/öppen klammer – vid klammerplåt med EOD och band på 6or *o Kulklammer – placeras approximalt - Aktiva element – flyttar på tänder *o Direkt effekt **§ Fjäder – z-fjäder (1 tand) och dubbel z-fjäder (2+ tänder) buckalför, fingerfjäder sluter mesiodistalt, för att hålla lucka eller sluta diastema **§ Hörntandskrok – flytta ner höglabial hörntand, kan ge mjukvävnadsskador **§ Landinskruv – buckalför, aktiveras med skruvmejsel **§ Facialslinga – retroklinerar ök-incisiver vid A II:1 **§ Expansionsskruv – bredda transversellt eller proklinera, symmetriskt vid tvångsfört, icke-symmetrisk vid icke-tvångsfört **§ Passarskruv – breddar transversellt i fronten vid V-formad ök **§ T-skruv – y-sågad klammerplåt för frontal och transversell expansion *o Indirekt effekt **§ Frontal påbitningsvall – djupt bett och för att häva låsningar, 2 mm mellan molarer **§ Lateral påbitningsvall – öppet bett eller för att höja bettet så man kan flytta tänderna **§ Tunggaller – vid tungpressning eller sugovana Behandlingsgång #1. Alginatavtryck ök uk och IP-index/betthöjningssindex vid påbitningsvallar Labsedel – var expandera, basplatta, aktiva element, retention, påbitningsvallar, rita, foto #2. Utlämning och instruktion *o Kontrollera på modell *o Kontrollera i munnen – urslipning för skav eller erupterande tänder, slipa palatinalt på basplatta om du ska retroklinera incisiver, skavande klamrar, aktivera elementen *o Sätts in och tas ut genom att dra i klamrarna, inte facialslingan *o Används hela dygnet, förutom vid måltid och tandborstning *o Viktigt att ha i den så länge som du ordinerat, annars fås ingen effekt *o Obehag, skav, ömhet och svårt att prata i början *o Rengörs med tandborste och tvål, vid behov Corega *o Förvaras i en burk *o Expansionsskruv av pat i pilens riktning med nyckel 1 step/v (0,2mm), ett varv är 4 step #3. Ktrl var 3-6 v beroende på kooperation och resultat *o Fråga hur det gått, be pat sätta in och ta ut själv *o Resultat – jämför med början och behandlingsmål, visa foton och modeller för att motivera *o Se så klammerplåten inte är i vägen för eruption eller skaver *o Aktivera alla element – klamrar, facialslinga, skruvar, fingerfjäder kontraheras ½ tandbredd =AKTIVATOR= - Funktionkäkortopedisk apparatur - Förutsätter att pat växer för att den ska funka bra och är därför inte så bra i perm bettet - Verkningsmekanism #1. Aktivatorn drar uk framåt och neråt #2. Sträckt tuggmuskulatur vill dra uk bak igen, detta överförs via aktivatorn till en kraft som ger #3. Tandförflyttning distalt i ök #4. Tandförflyttning mesialt i uk (dentoalveolär) #5. Stimulerar uks växt genom att kondylen vill växa tillbaka mot käkleden igen (basal) #6. Hämmar öks växt èÖverbettet minskar - Två bilar kör på en väg - Den främre bilen (ök) bromsas upp och den bakre bilen (uk med aktivator) gasar - Avståndet (överbettet) mellan bilarna minskar - Bilarna hamnar jämte varandra (ortognat) Andresenaktivator med facialslinga - Sitter fast med facialslinga, inga klamrar - Slipas ur i ök och uk så tänder kan eruptera à djupt bett minskar - Indikationer *o Postnormala bett *o Djupt bett *o När det finns gott om plats *o Proklinerade ök-incisiver A II:1, traumaprofylax - Kontraindikationer *o Munandare – kan hjälpa med lufthål *o Retroklinerade ök-incisiver A II:2 – proklinera ök-incisiver först till II:1, sätt sen in aktivator *o Proklinerade uk-incisiver *o Öppna bett – eftersom aktivatorn öppnar bettet ännu mer *o Smal ök – expandera först ök med kl-plåt för att undvika att få saxbett när den bredare uk jumpas fram, kl-plåt fortsätter sen användas som retention dagtid i 3 mån efter Aktivator med huvudhätta - Effekt både ök och uk – kombinerar aktivatorns framjumpning av uk och EODs hämning av öks växt - Slipas bara ur i uk och ev. i ök för eruption, skillnad jämfört med Andresen - Indikationer *o Postnormala och djupa bett *o När det finns gott om plats *o God transversell bredd *o Proklinerade ök-incisiver A II:1, traumaprofylax *o Öppna bett – ger intrusion av incisiver *o Gummy smile – visar mycket tandkött - Kontraindikationer *o Munandare – kan hjälpa med lufthål *o Retroklinerade ök-incisiver A II:2 – proklinera ök-incisiver först till II:1, sen aktivator *o Proklinerade uk-incisiver *o Smal ök – expandera först ök med kl-plåt för att undvika saxbett när bredare uk jumpas fram, kl-plåt fortsätter sen användas som retention dagtid i 3 mån efter Övriga aktivatorer - Öppen – funkar bättre hos munandare - Myobrace – prefabricerade, behövs inget avtryck, mät 2a-2a och bestäm storlek Behandlingsgång #1. Avtryck för arbetsmodell ök, uk – avbilda gom och lingualt i uk Aktivatorbitning med uppvärmt vax uk jumpas fram 7 mm helst kant-i-kant, inte förskjuta mittlinjen, 3 mm mellan incisiver (plats akryl) Labsedel #2. Utlämning, urslipning och instruktion *o Sidopartier – andresen i ök uk, aktivator med huvudhätta i uk och behåll kontakt uk 6a distala kusp *o Markera prickar mesiopalatinalt i ök, distolingualt i uk som inte slipas bort *o Börja slipa i ök distobuckala plan, sen i uk för fri eruption *o Ta bort septa mellan incisiverna i uk *o Palatinalt om ök incisiver ifall de ska retroklineras med facialslinga *o Används 12-14 tim/dag, men starta med några tim/dag första veckorna för tillvänjning *o Rengörs med tandborste och tvål *o Förvaras i en burk *o Kan ge ömhet i tänder och muskler *o Ta med aktivatorn vid varje kontroll #3. Ktrl *o Fråga pat, låt sätta in själv *o Kontrollera alltid i RP eftersom det är reproducerbart, barnens IP ändras hela tiden *o Mät HÖB, VÖB *o Sagittalrelation 3or och 6or *o Avstånd RP/IP *o Slipa för erupterande tänder *o Justera ev facialslinga och slipa ur palatinalt om ök-incisiver ska retroklineras *o Aktivator med huvudhätta – justera ytterbåge och drag =EOD= - Indikationer *o Distalisera ök-molarer för att skapa plats vid trångställning *o Minska postnormalitet och HÖB genom att hålla tillbaka öks växt *o Som förankring vid fast apparatur - Kraften går i bandet runt 6an, intraorala bågen, ut i extraorala bågen och bak genom nackdraget - Nackdrag under masspunkten, sk low pull, är vanligast - Masspunkten på ök 6an ligger 1-2mm under furken - Nackdrag över masspunkten/high pull öppna bett/lång båge 6an distalieras intruderas, roten tippar distalt - Nackdrag under masspunkten/nackdrag djupa bett/kort båge 6an distaliseras extruderas, kronan tippar distalt - Nackdrag vid masspunkten/straight pull 6an distaliseras bara Behandlingsgång #1. Separationsringar/fjädrar runt 6orna i 1 v – ingen effekt om för kort tid, lossnar om för lång tid *o Såga försiktigt ner halva separationsringen under kontaktpunkten, andra halvan ovanför *o Ktrl innan ny separationsring sätts så den inte åkt ner under tandköttet – sondera och rtg vb *o Vid separationsfjädrar används tången Jaraback för att öppna fjädern och sätta in först ling, föra ner runt kontaktpunkten och ut buckalt, tas bort genom att öppna fjädern med tången *o Patinfo – ömhet i tänder, noggrann rengöring, undvik seg mat, höra av sig om ringen lossar #2. Efter 1 vecka utprovning och cementering av band på 6orna *o Avlägsna separationsringen med sond/separationsfjädern med Jaraback *o Mät ut passande bandstorlek på ev. studiemodeller *o Band Right Upper (RU)/Left Upper (LU) för ök 6orna *o Bandet förs ner lite med fingrarna, man ska se texten och ha röret buckalt och kroken distalt *o Bandet jobbas sen ner genom att pat biter mot handtaget av bandpåbitaren *o Jobba ner sista genom att sätta bandpåbitaren mot bandets hörn – undvik kusparna *o Bandavtagare används om bandet behöver tas bort *o Ska ha god passform utan cementöverskott, ligga under randvulsten och parallellt i m/d och b/p led så man ser lika mkt av varje kusp *o Polera tanden med pasta/pimpsten *o Torrläggning *o Bandet läggs på en tejpbit och de delar man inte vill ha cement på smörjs med vaselin *o Glasjonomercement Aquacem/Ketaccem vid bandens kant *o Ta bort tejpbiten, pat får bita på bandpåbitaren och cementöverskott avlägsnas Vid samma besök utprovning av EOD-bågen *o Prova storlek 1-5 så bågen går 4-5 mm framför incisiverna *o Justera så uppåtloopens slut ligger parallellt med rörets början och så loopen inte sticker i kinden, kan behöva justera längden i loopen med Lowe-Young/universaltång *o Vidga innerbågen 2-3mm så den inte trycker tänderna palatinalt och ger korsbitning *o EOD-bågen ska ligga mitt i läpplinjen och inte trycka på läpparna *o Ytterbågen ska ligga lite från kinden – vid nickelallergi plastbeklädd ytterbåge *o Sätt på nackdrag med lagom kraft, strax under 1 cm, och med dragriktning i furken på 6orna Patientinformation *o Används 12-14 timmar/dag *o Ömhet i tänder dagarna efter *o Rengöring runt banden med approximala hjälpmedel *o Extra fluor *o Ta med EOD vid kontroller *o Hör av sig om något sitter löst eller skaver *o Aktiv beh 1 år och därefter långsam utsättning (varje natt, sen varannan natt) under 6 mån #3. Ktrl *o Kooperation – be pat sätta in själv, ser nackdraget använt ut, lösa molarer är ett bra tecken *o Kontroll av lösa band, bågens läge, kraft, ont pga för stor/liten kraft eller lite användning *o Hygien runt banden *o HÖB, VÖB – bra om HÖB minskar, var aktsam på att VÖB kan minska mkt och ge öppet bett *o Mät molarrelationer och jämför med ursprungsmodellerna *o Aktivera nackdraget Kombination EOD och klammerplåt - Indikationer *o Djupt bett och postnormal då man inte kan ha aktivator *o Vid andningshinder *o Då mer plats behövs i ök - Behandlingsgång #1. Utprovning och cementering av band samt utprovning av EOD #2. Kooperationskontroll efter 3 mån #3. Bra kooperation à avtryck ök med 6ors band på plats +i uk om klpl ska ha frontal påbit.vall *o Klammerplåten har öppna klamrar på 6an där EOD fästs in *o Klammerplåten används dygnet runt, EOD minst 10 timmar/dag Omvänt EOD/Delairmask - Indikationer *o Tvångsförd frontal invertering – frontal invertering i IP och man biter kant-i-kant i RP *o Prenormala bett med god prognos – drar ök fram och ner så prenormaliteten minskar *o För bäst effekt används det i mjölktandsbettet eller tidigt växelbett - Består av lingualbåge med buckala armar, omvänt EOD och gummidrag - Behandlingsgång #1. Separering av 6or i 1 v #2. Provning av band på 6or, avtryck och separering igen #3. Cementering av lingual båge och utprovning av omvänt EOD Ligger mot haka och panna, gummibanden drar ök framåt neråt från ocklusionsplanet Lingualbåge ligger pal. mot alla tänder så 6an inte mesialvandrar och ger trångställning #4. Kontroll efter 3 v, utvärdering efter 4-6 mån =QUAD HELIX – “FYRA LOOPAR”= - Indikationer *o Korsbett – antingen symmetrisk (tvångsfört) eller asymmetrisk expansion (icke-tvångsfört) *o Vidga smal överkäke för att skapa plats vid platsbrist Behandlingsgång #1. Separering i 1 v (se EOD) #2. Bandutprovning (se EOD) Avtryck med banden i munnen, avbilda gom, tänders palatinalyta och 6or Banden läggs vid sidan om avtrycket när det skickas till tekniker Labsedel Utformning – lödd vid korta kronor, avtagbar som kan lossas via gummiband (vanligast) Utsträckning – armar till 3a/4a, tänderna flyttas mer där den korta armen ligger Nya separationsringar/fjädrar i 1 v #3. Provning på modell och patient Aktiveras parallellt en halv (avtagbar) eller en hel tandbredd (lödd) Cementering av hela konstruktionen (se EOD) Patientinformation *o Ömhet i tänderna *o Noggrann men försiktig rengöring i området *o Undvik seg mat som gör att tandställningen lossnar eller deformerar *o Höra av sig om något lossnar eller deformerar *o Aktiv behandling 3-6 månader och lika lång retention #4. Kontroll var 6-8 v *o Kolla att armarna ligger rätt och inte skaver *o Aktivera vid behov *o Kolla transversellt i RP om tvångsfört korsbett, annars i IP, jämför med modeller och foton *o Munhygien =LINGUALBÅGAR – LIB= - Traditionell – bevara plats, hindra 6or från att mesialvandra - Transpalatinal bar (TPB) – förankring, hindra mesialvandring och tippning, ge intrusion av molarer - Gosgharian – förankring - Lingualbåge med frontal påbitningsvall – bettöppning - Lingualbåge med buckal arm – armen fäste för omvänt EOD, lingualbåge hindrar mesialvandring 6a =KORSADE GUMMIDRAG – CROSS ELASTICS= - Indikationer * Enstaka tänder i krsbitning, saxbitning eller invertering * Krs-, saxbitning eller invertering berende på felställning i båda käkarna * Förutsätter att det finns gtt m plats - Används dygnet runt tills avvikelsen är hävd, därefter bara på natten, bör se resultat efter 2-3 mån - Att fundera på innan du bndar * Brackets bndas buckalt ch knppen lingualt * Dragriktning, kntrllera cklusinen * Vilka tänder vill du flytta, både i ök ch uk, finns plats? * Triangulära drag mt två tänder i en käke (flyttas mindre) ch en i den andra (flyttas mer)? - Gummidragets längd (1/8, 3/16, 1/4, 5/16) ch kraft (light, medium, heavy, extra heavy) berr på * Var i munnen – anterirt längre 1/4 ch psterirt krtare 3/16 eller 1/8 * Tändernas strlek ch hur många tänder sm är invlverade =(RTDNTITÄNGER)